Jade North
| cityofbirth = Taree, New South Wales | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Centre-back / Right-back | nationality = Australia | currentclub = | clubnumber = | youthyears = 1998 1999 | youthclubs = QAS AIS | years = 1998–2001 2001–2003 2003–2004 2005–2009 2009 2010 2010–2011 2011 2012 2013–2018 | clubs = Brisbane Strikers Sydney Olympic Incheon United Tromsø FC Tokyo Consadole Sapporo | caps(goals) = 48 (3) 59 (3) 22 (0) 80 (2) 9 (0) 6 (0) 19 (0) 4 (0) 23 (0) 115 (4) | nationalyears = 1998–1999 2001 2004 & 2008 2002–2013 | nationalteam = Australia U17 Australia U20 Australia U23 Australia | nationalcaps(goals) = 19 (4) 6 (1) 15 (1) 41 (0) }} Jade Bronson North (born 7 January 1982) is an Indigenous Australian footballer who plays for Brisbane Roar in the A-League, and is a member of the Australian national football team. As of the 2016–17 season, he is the only Indigenous Australian in the A-League. Club career Born in Taree, and of Birpai descent, he lived in New Zealand until the age of 11, then moved back to Australia, taking up residence in the suburb of Sunnybank in Brisbane, with his brother Brook North and parents. He attended Sunnybank High School until he was offered a place with the AIS in Canberra at the age of 15, then later joined the Brisbane Strikers as one of the youngest players to join the National Soccer League and then later moving to the Perth Glory. in 2007.]] North was named as the captain of the Newcastle Jets for the 2007–08 A-League season following the departure of Paul Okon. On 9 June 2008, Australian newspapers suggested that North was due to sign with Belgian club, Club Brugge, or with Armenian club Mika F.C. However any rumours of offers proved to purely speculative, with North admitting no concrete offers had materialised On 3 November 2008, he was announced as the inaugural North Queensland Fury marquee player for the 2009–10 A-League season, however, after a week of rumours surrounding North's future, on 12 December 2008 it was publicised that North Queensland Fury would be releasing him from contract as he signed with South Korean K-League club Incheon United on a rumoured $2 million contract. North trialed with Swedish side Trelleborg but on 26 February 2010, Norwegian side Tromsø IL signed the Australian defender from Incheon United. He spent four months in Norway before joining Wellington Phoenixon 30 July 2010 on a one-year deal. On 2 April 2011, he moved from Wellington to Japanese second tier club FC Tokyo. On 8 January 2013, he signed a three and a half year deal to play with Brisbane Roar in the Australian National Football competition the A-League. International career North's breakthrough came when he played every game of Australia's runner's up side at the 1999 FIFA U-17 World Championship where his country lost the final to Brazil on penalties. He was also a member of Australia's quarter final effort at the 2004 Olympic Games in Athens five years later. In 2008, prior to the 2010 World Cup Qualifier against China, North became the first ever Aboriginal Socceroos captain for the 0–0 Draw with Singapore. Club statistics 1 – includes A-League final series statistics 2 – AFC Champions League statistics are included in season commencing during group stages (i.e. ACL 2013 and A-League season 2012–2013 etc.) National team statistics Honours With Australia: * FIFA U-17 World Cup: 1999 (Runners-Up) * OFC Nations Cup: 2004 With Newcastle Jets: * Championship: 2007–08 With Perth Glory: * NSL Championship: 2003–04 With Sydney Olympic: * NSL Championship: 2001–02 With Brisbane Roar: * A-League Premiers: 2013–14 Individual * A-League All Stars: 2014 * NAIDOC Sportsperson of the Year: 2016 External links * Jade North at Soccerway Category:Players Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Australian players Category:Australia international players Category:Defenders Category:Perth Gloy FC players Category:Brisbane Strikers FC players Category:Sydney Olympic FC players Category:Newcastle Jets FC players Category:Wellington Phoenix FC players Category:Incheon United FC players Category:Tromsø IL players Category:FC Tokyo players Category:Hokkaido Consadole Sapporo players Category:Brisbane Roar FC players Category:National Soccer League (Australia) players Category:A-League players Category:K League 1 players Category:J1 League players Category:J2 League players Category:2011 AFC Asian Cup players